


Try

by Hopestallion



Series: Magi the Labyrinth of magic song inspired [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, M/M, may contain spoilers to recent chapters, post Kou war arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba ends the war between Hakuryuu and Kouen, before it can do any lasting damage. Pulling back to Balbadd, where he's been declared king, by all four magi (a decision no one can oppose) he takes Hakuryuu with him and puts him under protection of Balbadd. But somehow things don't really work out, it's awkward to talk to one another and the two don't really know what to make of it. Some friendly pushing from best friends and households, might change that....</p><p>inspired by P!nk's try</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time, writing anything 'Magi' centered. The pairing is my personal guilty pleasure (under other pairings i love with Alibaba ;D) i never wrote any of the characters (besides my OC) before and therefore am sorry if they are slightly OOC or not accurate enough... I'll try my best ;)  
> i hope you'll enjoy this :D

He's letting his feet dangle, just like that. Not touching the surface of the water, but looking into nothingness of blue sky. Someone sat next down to him, making the boy startle a little. Long moment of silence and fidgeting later, he didn't like the silence, turning to stare at her. She wasn't the man he had expected to be sitting next to him, but it was easier that way. Probably, why his shoulders slumped in a way, that could only be described as defeat.

“Well you are a ray of sunshine” and she broke the silence, making him let out a startled sound, that should have been laughter. Another moment of silence in which lower lip was pulled between teeth, to chew on. Hands wrung in his lap, like his life depended on trying to entangle them in one another forever. Pale fingers touching the surface of tanned skin, to make it stop. “Why don't you just go and talk to him?”

He turns around, so fast she almost gets whiplash, from just watching him. Big golden eyes peering right into the woman's blue ones and a huge intake of breath later. Not a single word comes out, but a deep long sigh, that makes him fall in on himself, like a house of cards. “I can't...” Alibaba looks down to his hands that just laid there, a mess in his own lap. His hands had taken away Hakuryuu's legs and his revenge. He had basically taken it all away from him.

“He's alive because of you.... you are protecting him here in Balbadd.... After all he did to you” Pascal wasn't sure how to treat or talk to Hakuryuu, which was why she kept her distance. It wasn't that she hated him, she could understand his reasoning. Well not all of it, but most of it. But it did not give the other the right, to kill Alibaba in such ways. To bring harm to the people of Kou in the way he had and start a war, that could have ripped the world apart.

It had been all thanks to Judal, Aladdin, Titus, Yunan and Alibaba, combined to stop all of the nonsense. A war like that would have benefited Al Thamen the more, than any other would have. A war between king vessels, killing each other, minimizing the numbers, that could destroy a pure medium, if it were ever brought to their world.

**Oh oh**   
**Ever wonder about what he's doing?**   
**How it all turned to lies?**   
**Sometimes I think that it's better**   
**to never ask**   
**why**

“We're friends! That didn't changed, no matter what happened....” Alibaba was quick to defend Hakuryuu, that line making Pascal smile. He was what a true king should be, forgiving, kind and loved. “Then there is nothing more to think about right? He's your friend, he's in pain and there is only one person I know... that can help” gentle words, spoken to a gentle mind. There weren't many of these moments when the world was falling apart.

“You have to always be right, don't you?” he chuckled, this time a little softer, less sad. Making her return the sound, of her own voice. “What can I say? Every powerful man, has at least one smart woman behind him, you have at least five...” which was true. Counting her, Kougyoku, Toto, Morgiana and Birgit. There were many more, but these five women were the closest.

Standing up, dusting off his pants and taking another deep breath he nodded towards her. The blonde nodded back and waved him off, turning her sight back to the horizon. She was wondering when she'd be able to sail back home, for a long time. But now? She didn't know anymore if she could leave. There was a bittersweet pain, to the thought of having to leave the sunlight behind. As a Queen there wasn't much freedom anymore, even in a kingdom like Sioux.

Pascal wouldn't be able to leave Sioux, to see him whenever she wanted or needed to feel the warmth of strengthening words. However it wasn't time yet, to let him know. That now, that they all were working together, the day of her to return home was coming closer. For now Balbadd was it's own kingdom again, Alibaba was helping to built it to it's former glory, brought on by his father. While trying to approach his old friend, or long lost love found again?

Someone called for the blonde, making her hop back to her two feet and leave the port behind. It was nice to see the sea from time to time, even if she couldn't swim. It was part of her home she missed, the sea that connected them all. Another war council, another discussion, another pact and treaty. Wondering when it would all finally end, she joined Toto and Olba, who were happily chatting. Their smiles right back on their faces, after having gotten back their friend and 'brother' of sorts.

**Where there is desire**   
**There is gonna be a flame**   
**Where there is a flame**   
**Someone's bound to get burned**   
**But just because it burns**   
**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**   
**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

He was walking up and down in front of the room, making the guards wonder what was wrong with their king. By now Alibaba had had to take on the title of 'King of Balbadd'. Because he couldn't protect Hakuryuu and unite everyone in a fight against Al Thamen, if he wasn't equal to the other kings and queens. The combined decision of the Magi that had given Balbadd it's freedom and stopped the war, had surprised everyone. Especially when Judal sided with them, but after the time he and Alibaba had spent 'outta-space' it wasn't that weird at all.

“Your highness...” he almost jumped out of his skin, twirling around wide eyed, the guards sweat dropped. Pointing at the door, he turned back around, to see Hakuryuu looking right back at him, the doors to the room wide open. His blue mismatched eyes, looking right into whiskey colored wide ones. “You were pacing loudly” his voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Alibaba still did hear it and looked down to his feet. Those eyes were always so intense, even if they didn't hold much more emotions than defeat.

He found himself wishing back to the 'good old days', when joking around, laughing together would have been the norm for them. When he looked at Hakuryuu and wondered how someone could be so breathtakingly beautiful and kindhearted at once. When they had it easy to communicate with one another and see eye to eye. “I came to talk to you”

It looked for a split second, like Hakuryuu wanted to chuckle or smile even, but it was gone as fast as Alibaba had thought he'd seen it. “I figured that much” he replied, looking away from the blonde king he stepped aside, this was not his palace. And Alibaba could have simply pushed past him inside, but somehow it felt like he wanted permission to enter. It was granted, of course. After all that Hakuryuu wasn't beheaded on Kouen's desk, was due to Alibaba.

Awkwardness couldn't have been any more accurate, than in that moment. Silence enveloped the room, the guards closing the doors again, feeling that their king would have appreciated it. Which he honestly would have, on any other day, before things had turned complicated. He looked around the room, acting as if he was appreciating what had been done with it. When in fact, it looked like any other room in the palace of Balbadd. Hakuryuu on the other hand, had to sit down. He was still low on magoi and holding himself with his legs was quite difficult for now.

“I think we....” Alibaba stopped talking, turned around to look at the other teenager and let his head fall back, to stare at the ceiling. “When did things get so complicated....” it wasn't meant as a real question, he knew there was a lot of ways to answer to it, he didn't expect however for Hakuryuu to actually do. “Life is meant that way...” his eyes were set out of the window, watching over the city below. “Maybe....” it just wasn't as easy as he had thought it would, not as easy as it had sounded when talking to his best friend. Not knowing what else to say, Alibaba excused himself and left again, not catching Hakuryuu's sad eyes. Because Hakuryuu himself didn't know what to say or how to react. Not when he finally thought about all his actions, not understanding how someone could show him mercy. When he had done nothing to deserve it.- His people... what he'd done to them....

**Eh, eh, eh**

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**   
**More than just a couple times**   
**Why do we fall in love so easy?**   
**Even when it's not right**

“So you chickened out?” they were having dinner and Alibaba hadn't felt up to it, but eating in his room. The idea had been to wallow in self pity and not get out of it. But his household members and friends, didn't see that happening any time soon. Though they didn't trust Judal much yet and had questioned him letting, the magi see Hakuryuu. Alibaba knew that things had changed, especially with what they had gone through together. He did trust Judal 'now'.

“When you say it like that it sounds like I was afraid of him” he pointed out with his fork pointing at her face. She stuck her tongue out at him, Olba jumping to defend his king. “He's not afraid of anyone” Alibaba nodded and wrapped an arm around Olba's shoulders. “Damn right!”, “He was afraid of my boobs” Pascal shot back, making Morgiana, Olba, Aladdin and Alibaba almost choke on their food and drinks. Toto simply rolling her eyes, because she had been told the story already.

Swallowing his food, he jumped up from the bed to jab his finger against Pascal's arm, “That's not true!”, “It is! I told you, you could touch them. You chickened out!” the atmosphere fell into playful word fights and tickle fights. Till all of them were on their backs looking up at the beautifully decorated ceiling of the king's room. “He will come around... right now things are awkward. He doesn't know where he belongs and everything he thought was right, turned out to be wrong... It'll take time to heal all wounds and time to understand the pain and scars he put on his own body.” Pascal lifted her hand up to the ceiling to look at her five fingers. There was a golden ring on her index-finger, a gift from her parents she now wore daily.

“I guess she's right, Boss....” Olba simply agreed and closed his eyes, his hand holding Toto's who was curled on her side, towards him, watching his profile. The display of young love made Pascal smile, who had sat up to watch Morgiana and Aladdin hugging one another during their sleep. Alibaba was laying right next to her, looking up, his hands folded on his chest. It looked so much like his funeral, that she put her own hands on his. “Sorry....” was the answer to, his questioning glance. He didn't know how he had looked, would never know, how much she had cried over his dead body. It could have very well pushed her into depravity.

“There is a song... I heard it before I left my own kingdom. When doubt was so great, that it almost swallowed me whole. I wasn't sure wether to leave for Kou or not, either way my kingdom, my people and my parents would have stood behind me. I listened to that young mother sing to her son, who's heart had been broken... It was tragic but beautiful....” Pascal said and got up from the floor. “Maybe all Hakuryuu really needs, is a song that comes from deep down there...” leaning down to tap her finger once against his heart. “Some of us, just need to try...”

**Where there is desire**   
**There is gonna be a flame**   
**Where there is a flame**   
**Someone's bound to get burned**   
**But just because it burns**   
**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**   
**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

“I brought both of you here originally to let you hear a song. But honestly? Screw this I am so fed up, with this tiptoeing!” Pascal didn't even let any of the two defend themselves. Lifting her hand up, to signal to them that one single word of their mouths, would lead in her breaking bones. “I get it things are fucked up, you rebelled against your family. Took over the throne, were kicked down, after killing your best friend and almost getting killed.” there was an offended noise from Hakuryuu but she just went on. “And that's overly tragic and you have my sincere 'I don't give five fucks'. For heaven's sake get over it, it happened. You are currently in Balbadd room mating with your best friend, who's not angry for you having tried to end him. While no one is going to try and kill you, for having tried to behead the now emperor. Who is your cousin and actually did like you and tried to be nice to you in his weird, way....”

Turning her attention to Alibaba, she was on a roll and no one could stop her. “And you? Okay so you did stop the war, causing Celine Dion over there to lose it and having to move out. But so what? He's alive, you can finally pull him at his collar and kiss the shit out of him, instead you're staring at me like a fish, about to die on dry land. “Watching you, two? Makes me so happy, that I am never ever going to fall in love ever! Because it's not only tragic to watch,it's also painful”

Lifting both hands to the ceiling, she closed her eyes and let them once paw forward to signalize she was done. “I tried for weeks to get your silly ass to man up and say something. Now I said it all and you two can fix, the shit I just made happen. And if you're not a horrible mess of disheveled clothing and disgusting hickeys, then I hope you both killed one another in an honorable way.” leaving the room, as if the devil himself was after her. The blonde would find the biggest carafe of wine and drink the whole night. That situation was just to tear her hair out.

Stunned silence fell over the two princes, that both blinked at where the blonde had run out of the room, slamming both heavy doors. None of the two men would want to question, how she'd done that, when those doors weighed more than she could ever lift. Turning to look at one another, Hakuryuu broke the silence first. “Is she always that....”, “Blunt?” Alibaba tried to help out. “Not the word I was looking for, but....Yeah?” somehow it made Alibaba burst into laughter, which kind of caused Hakuryuu to laugh as well. The tension from weeks of not really properly talking to the other. Of not knowing where they stood and what they could expect, slipping slowly form tired shoulders and minds.

**Ever worry that it might be ruined**   
**And does it make you wanna cry?**   
**When you're out there doing what you're doing**   
**Are you just getting by?**   
**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?**

They talked that day, so much that it went into night so quickly, none of them noticed. Without the hatred on his shoulders, the weight of his families sin... or more of his mother's sin. It was easier for him to think straight, easier to see the path in front of him. He slowly understood that somehow Gyokuen had been Arba. Alibaba explaining to him all that he thought was important to know, all he thought Hakuryuu had missed out on, in his rage and hatred. And while they talked, they fell back into the pattern they used to know. The way friends did, the way two humans who were in sync. Did.

It wasn't easy for everyone to adjust to how things had gone, especially with Olba and his pirates. While they knew that their 'mother' had been bad and using them, the thought of how Hakuryuu had beheaded her, still was there. However with Alibaba between mending all bumps in the road, of their interactions. With all of them trying to understand the reasoning for both sides. Wanting to support their king in every way possible. Things did move forward.

Aladdin and Morgiana befriending Hakuryuu over again, not having forgotten the boy they had met and befriended in the first place. Despite what had happened in between, second chances were vital for the human togetherness. That didn't mean that Hakuryuu's rebellion had been forgotten, but for now the Al Thamen things were up front and more important. Those and the friendships that were formed in a kingdom of beautiful sunny days and salty ocean waves.

“I swear to god I will die from the heat...” not used to that kind of heat the Sioux princess, was sprawled in the grass, Olba and Toto fanning her with paperwork, which none of them really bothered looking at. They'd let Alibaba sign and read it later, for now they simply helped their friend out. Both used to the heat, from having lived in Reim or close to it. “Do you think Alibaba-dono will be alright?” Toto asked, watching from her position next to Pascal how he was talking to Hakuryuu. Who was now on both legs and full magoi strength to keep them and his arm working.

Watching the blonde prince talk animatedly to the other, with a bright smile and twinkling golden eyes, made her smile softly. “I only know one person who will always be alright... and he's our king...” that made the dark haired girl next to her relax, which Olba nodded to fiercely. Despite her teasing and despite the sassy ways of her, she still did think much like the others. That Alibaba was the man who would be the ultimate king one day, to bring peace to them all.

**Where there is desire**   
**There is gonna be a flame**   
**Where there is a flame**   
**Someone's bound to get burned**   
**But just because it burns**   
**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**   
**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

For now however, he needed to check out his boyfriend and future husband. Because Pascal would make sure, to get those two to confess, before she left for Sioux in the future. At least one wedding she'd attend, before sailing for half a year, to not see her friends again. Closing her eyes and enjoying the fanning of the two who were exchanging love promises over her sprawled out body. She made a memo to bring earplugs with her, the next time she would spend time with them.

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**   
**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**


End file.
